


Shadows In The Distant Light

by dustortogold



Series: the thunder rolls [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Except kidnapping of course, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, No romance in the first part, Or the only, Side Ziam I guess?, Taylor is mentioned in later chapters if I'll post them, There will be no illegal business, They'll also appear in later characters, first fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustortogold/pseuds/dustortogold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis woke up with a pounding in his head wondering what did he do last night and when did he have time to get so dru- oh, right. Everything about last night came back to him and he opened his eyes to check where he is in hopes to find Zayn’s drooling face on the pillow beside him. Well, no such luck.</p>
<p>oneshot/au where harry has cow slippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows In The Distant Light

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing things but I'm not good at it at all so maybe with practice I could try to write another part, only if you like this one. Feel free to comment any mistakes or inaccurate things you find because I need to improve a lot more and your help would be really awesome! Thanks for clicking and enjoy! x U.

”Lou, is it really safe for you to go buy milk this late?” Zayn whined for the millionth time in the past five minutes, looking at Louis like he really wanted him to say no, and cuddle him for the rest of the night, but Louis just sighed and shook his head at him, because he’s not a baby and he certainly isn’t afraid of a little dark.

”No, Zayn it’s really not safe to go to a shop across the street, because a giant teddy bear will squish me to death, now go call your mum, I’ll be back in no time ’’ He softened his harsh tone at the end and the dark haired man let out a chuckle.

”Will do, and call me if-”

”-You get into a dangerous situation, will do, Zaynie bye!’’ Louis shouted the last word running through the front door of their flat.

He walked through the building door into the chilly September air while humming some song from a TV show he recently started watching, he didn’t have time to cross the street before there were hands on his waist and a cloth against his nose and mouth, he knew what was happening and tried to stop his breathing but the man caught on and started tickling him leaving to do nothing but breathe in the chemicals that made his eyesight blurry. The last thing he saw was Zayn’s panicked face watching him through the window while rapidly talking into his phone, before everything went black

=

Louis woke up with a pounding in his head wondering what did he do last night and when did he have time to get so dru- oh, right. Everything about last night came back to him and he opened his eyes to check where he is in hopes to find Zayn’s drooling face on the pillow beside him. Well, no such luck.

He found himself in room with brown walls, an empty desk and a big bed in which he lies on, but what really caught his attention are two wooden chairs, with two men who are quietly talking to each other, not noticing that Louis is awake. The smaller one has dyed blonde hair with dark roots and bright blue eyes, the second one has light brown shaved hair and brown eyes.

Louis felt a tickle in his throat and closed his eyes not now not now and then he coughed, rather loudly and that seemed to get the two boys attention because they snapped their eyes to him and silently nodded to one another before slowly approaching Louis like he’s some sort of animal and he mentally rolled his eyes because _yeah, don’t I seem dangerous._

”Hi, I’m Niall, ” The blonde broke the silence and the other boy glared at him.

”And I’m Liam,” Puppy boy whispered.

”Louis. Where am I?” Louis groaned trying to sit up.

Liam quickly ran out the door and returned with a glass of water giving it to Louis who silently thanked him.

”We kidnapped you?” Niall said but it came out more like question.

Louis snorted and muttered a ‘ _no shit_ ’ but suddenly the door to the room opened and a gorgeous man came in, he had brown curly hair, bright green eyes which were staring at him and his milky white body was littered in tattoos.

“Who is this?” He asked tearing his eyes away from the small body on the bed.

His voice was deep and rough, like he just woke up and, well, Louis guesses he kind of did because he’s only in green pajama pants and cow slippers.

“We couldn’t find her, but we also couldn’t just come back with nothing so…” Liam trailed off looking slightly uncomfortable with curly’s eyes on him.

“So you brought back a homeless boy?” He muttered tiredly.

“Do I look like I don’t have a home to you?” Louis speaks up and then looks down at himself and, oh, he does.

His previously white t-shirt is now a muddy brown colour, and the blue jeans he bought in the summer are now ripped while his feet are bare. Great, Louis thinks, not only did they kidnap me, but they stole my shoes as well.

“Not to be rude, but you kind of do, mate.” Niall laughs but Louis’ glare makes him shut up.

Pajama boy sighs and quietly whispers something to Liam who runs off, leaving the three boys to themselves.

“Lets go, I’ll let you take a shower and sleep in the guest room, Niall will show you around.” Before Louis could protest Niall grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the bed.

They walked through the door and endless corridors while the blonde babbled about how the curly boy- Harry was fucking sweet when you get to know him and they are rivals with the Swifts so to get revenge they had to kidnap a girl from their family (“ _Taylor, I think her name is, has a thing for Harry, sweet gal doesn’t understand he’d prefer dicks over vaginas, tried kissin’ him once, still slightly bitter ‘bout it”_ ) but the plan didn’t work and here he is.

When they reached the bathroom door Louis had taken a liking to Niall and his bubbly personality, but he was still wary of him, because he is Louis’ kidnapper after all. He’s not quite sure why he hasn’t tried to run anyways.

“Okay, you can clean yourself up,” Niall uttered while lighting up a cigarette.

“I’ll be here when you’re done, shout if you need me.” He walked away. Louis kept staring at his retreating back, but snapped out of it and went into the bathroom.

It wasn’t what Louis expected at all, the room had many drawers and cabinets, blood red walls, tiles and a big shower. It looked quite expensive. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, as soon as the warm water hit his bare skin he started to hum a melody and continued to wash himself. After he was done he found clothes on one of the cabinets, he put them on but found them big on him and sighed. _Better than nothing_ he thought but then the situation he was in suddenly hit Louis.

He’s in a strange house, full of possible murderers , kidnappers and shoe stealers who can grab him and torture him before killing him. He shuddered.

The urge to run struck him and he bolted through the door wildly looking around trying to find any windows or doors that could help him get outside but as soon as he located a window and took a step in that direction he found himself looking into the sky- wait what? The sky suddenly started moving and, of course, it was Niall’s eyes.

“Tryin’ to get away, homeless boy?” The blonde grinned and Louis scowled.

“I’m in fact, not homeless, thank you very much.” Louis snapped and suddenly heard loud steps.

It was the curly headed twat making an appearance again. “We don’t have any free beds, we can’t keep him, unless Liam can share?” He questioned shaking his hair and running his hand through it.

“Nah, he already has someone to room with, the dark haired pretty boy that we also kidnapped I think, what ‘bout him sleeping in yours?” Niall suggested like Louis isn’t next to him “You have plenty of space there.” Louis started shaking his head. Was the boy they kidnapped Zayn? How?

“No wa-Okay,” Harry interrupted him “ ‘s not like he’s dangerous innit? Come with me.” Louis stared at him with his mouth dropped, what? Harry shrugged and picked Louis up like he weighed nothing, he had 3 things he planned out earlier if something like this happened to them.

** -Scream like a baby and try to find Zayn **

** -Start thrashing around and try to find Zayn. **

** -Bite, lick and do other gross things and try to find Zayn.  **

Naturally, Louis being Louis did all of them. He started shouting for help, biting and licking Curly’s neck while kicking him, but what he didn’t expect after he pulled his hair was one thing.

Harry started going red and almost dropped the tiny boy he was carrying, trying to cover himself up but Louis saw why.

He got hard. Louis froze, they both stopped moving and it was like everything fell silent around them. Harry coughed and muttered something Louis didn’t catch, but quickly continued moving in what he guessed was the direction of the bedroom.

After they both got inside the giant dropped him onto the bed and shut off the lights. Louis slipped under the covers without protesting after he saw the pointed look Harry gave him. He also laid down on his side.

“Goodnight, I swear we’re going to let you out in the morning, I pinky promise” Harry whispered sticking out his pinky finger.

“Are you five?” Louis snorted but linked their fingers. “Goodnight.” He replied and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so him and Zayn could finally go home tomorrow.

_Home_ , he thinks, _I wonder if Kiwi has enough food in his bowl._

Then he falls asleep, listening to the slow breathing of the curly haired pajama boy.


End file.
